


Hot Days Aren't Always the Worst

by BionikReindeerProz



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, might add smut later, so I can continue it, this was for trifiesta but it's here now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionikReindeerProz/pseuds/BionikReindeerProz
Summary: they're going on a trip also there should b a separate nostalgia oneshot in here





	Hot Days Aren't Always the Worst

I mean It’s pretty hot outside

don’t judge how shit it is i started this at 3:43 AM  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a clear sunny summer day, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky.

So why, on such a clear sunny day, did Yokozawa’s power go out? That is the exact reason said angry bear is yelling at his landlord over the phone.  
Just as he was hanging up, his power came back on and instant relief washed over him. 

Until he realized the one thing that didn’t come back on, His air conditioner. A loud groan from Yokozawa had Sorata jumping up startled awake by the bear, he glared up at his owner and padded over to him. Yokozawa hearing the displeased meow come from under him he swooped up the cat and gave his head a small pat and smiling a bit when the cat swiped at his hand playfully,

“It’s a good thing we’re going over to the Kirishima house for the weekend huh?”. Another meow had Yokozawa grinning even wider and reaching for the cat carrier.

Placing Sorata in the carrier he grabbed his own bag with some summer clothes and a bathing suit stuffed inside as well as his wallet. Grabbing his keys and the carrier, he made his way out of the hot apartment and locked up before walking out into the hall.

He decided to take the stairs, considering the power just came back on and he didn’t trust the elevators in his building very much on a good day. Eventually he made it down to his car, placing Sorata in the passenger seat and his stuff in the back. After making sure everything was secure he got in the car and started it up.

 

when they @ kirishimas

 

Yokozawa smiled to himself as the apartment building came into view, he quickly grabbed his phone and pressed on the “quick call” button before bringing it up to his ear.

After about 3 rings, a voice filled his ear. “Hello~?” Yokozawa rolled his eyes at the teasing tone and replied, “Hey, I’m almost there can you come down and help me with my stuff?”

after a bit of shuffling Kirishima replied, “Yeah I’ll be down when you get here.” Yokozawa smiled and said a quick goodbye, waiting for his lover’s reply before hanging up and driving into the parking garage.

Getting out of the car he spotted Kirishima and waved him over, Kirishima spotted him and made his way over to his lover and they shared a short kiss. “Sorata’s in the front if you want to get him out of there.” 

Kirishima smiled and ruffled his hair before walking over to the car and picking up the cat carrier. “I didn't expect you to be so early, what happened?” he questioned walking back over to Yokozawa, who was holding his suitcase. “The power went out and broke my AC I wasn’t spending another minute there for anything.” He chuckled a bit and they made their way upstairs.

The second the door opened a loud voice came from inside, “Oniichan!!” Yokozawa walked in and put his bag down, going over and hugging Hiyori tightly.

Hiyori smiled and hugged him back. “Oniichan! you were supposed to come later! you almost ruined the surprise!”

Yokozawa stood back up, confused. “Surprise? what surp-” he was quickly cut off by a grinning Kink holding three pieces of paper.

“Since I’m quite sure you haven’t had a proper vacation in the past seven years, I took it upon myself to buy us tickets to Disney.”

Standing there for a second Yokozawa smiled and ruffled up Hiyori’s hair. “When do we go?” Hiyori jumped up out of excitement “Tonight!!” She smiled, realizing a certain spoiled fat cat was sitting in a carrier a mere 2 feet away.

She started running toward the carrier and managed to get it open although she was practically drowning in happiness and excitement. Yolk piped up again “Where’s Sorata go-” he was cut off again as the doorbell rang, Kirishima made his way over to the door and opened it.

Revealing a familiar face angrily yelling at someone on his phone. “I told you Ritsu! wait until I got back before even attempting to cook anything- WELL OBVIOUSLY EVERYTHING ISN’T FINE IF THE GODDAMN FIRE DEPARTMENT IS THERE.”

Finally noticing the door was open and there were two figures watching him he groaned “I’ll be back in a bit just- hey- hey no don’t cry it’s okay just go into my apartment it'll be okay, you’re fine, I have to go now but I’ll call back in a minute, okay? I love you.”

Quickly pocketing his phone he grinned “sorry about that, where’s Sorata?” Hiyori walked over with the cat in arms “here he is!” She said handing over the fat lump of cat, Yokozawa bent down and grabbed the carrier, handing it over to him.

Yokozawa patted Sorata’s head gently, “You've got his stuff, right Takano?” he said smoothly, like he’s done it a hundred times before. “Yeah, yeah I got it, sorry to rush but there’s a situation at home.”

He opened the carrier and put Sorata inside, locking it up and picking the whole thing up. “Thanks for taking him, Takano.”

Taco cracked a smile, “He’s my cat I'll take him anytime.” He said before waving as he walked off. Kirishima closed the door and smiled. “We’ll eat dinner and then pack everything up into the car.” Yokozawa nodded in agreement, they wouldn't want to take a trip on an empty stomach.

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
y’all thanks for getting this far but lmao I might continue this if ya want but here it is the beauty that is my trifiesta fic


End file.
